The Misadventures of Willow Winshire Willow
by Phyllis Joy Wolfe
Summary: The Prologue and first episodes of this new saga! The Professor's is finally letting his sixteen year old daughter get her pokemon license! However, there is one small condition...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I also do not own the Elvish language from which I have derived the name of the region and all the towns in this story.

A/N: This story is set in the Palurin region. I made up said region, so any previously known Pokemon characters used will probably only be guest stars.

Bandersnatch: And now, on to the prologue!

* * *

**BIRTH OF A WILLOW**

* * *

Professor Willow drove as hurriedly as the speed limit would allow… and then some. His fingers were white from grasping the steering wheel. Black hair hung unceremoniously down his face and his dark brown eyes darted to and fro in panic. An Eevee sat in the seat beside him. Its claws dug into the fabric of the seat in desperate effort to keep hold lest he find himself flung to another end of the car as his master sharply turned each corner without slowing. 

"I know Bellatrix," Willow said to the Eevee who, only having the ability to say variations of its own name, hadn't said anything at all, "It's the natural order of things, but couldn't natural order be a little more considerate of other peoples schedules? In the middle of a breeding experiment is not the time for my wife to go into labor!"

Bellatrix said nothing, but braced itself as they turned the next corner. Suddenly the Professor realized there was a problem, a big problem.

--Poke--Poke--Poke--

_The Previous Week_

Mrs. Willow stood at the kitchen counter scooping honey over top a bowl of chocolate chip, mint ice cream. It was either that or applesauce mixed with onions, which the Professor could not stand to watch his wife eat. She was a very pretty woman, with long brown hair, and jade green eyes that sparkled when she laughed. She laughed often and that was one of the things Professor Willow liked about her. She was radiant, and somehow her very pregnant stomach only made her more so.

Professor Willow came up behind his wife and put his arms around her waist.

"So how's baby?" he asked.

"Hungry apparently," his wife answered with a laugh, "this is the third bowl I've had within the hour."

Professor Willow smiled and put his hand on his wife's stomach.

"Just think Michael," she sighed, "in about a week, you and I are going to be the parents of the most beautiful girl in the world."

"And what makes you think she's going to be so beautiful?"

Mrs. Willow put her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"She'll have your eyes," she answered.

"Have you named her yet?" asked the Professor.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to."

Professor Willow took a step backward, a look of unpleasant surprise in his eyes.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"You can name a baby. You named all of your pokemon."

"I named them after _stars_ Jane!" the Professor cried, "Did you think I came up with Deneb Algedi all by myself?"

"So name our daughter after a star," Jane replied grinning, "it would be unique to say the least." And with that she picked up her bowl of ice cream and skipped off to the living room. The Professor knew it would be pointless to argue. Once Jane made up her mind about something, there was no changing it. He would have to find a name for their daughter.

--Poke--Poke--Poke--

But now his wife was in labor and he _still_ hadn't picked out a name.

"What am I going to do?" he asked Bellatrix. The Eevee had, of course, no idea what his master was even talking about, so it couldn't have answered, even if it had been able to.

The Professor was beginning to think their daughter might actually have to go _without_ an name when, turning the next corner, he had a revelation. He took out a pad of paper and a pencil and began to write. This of course did not improve his driving at all and before long he was pulled over by Iriador Town's own Officer Jenny.

"15 miles over the speed limit," she said, "Where's the fire?"

"Please ma'am," Professor Willow begged, "my wife is in labor. I have to get to the hospital."

Officer Jenny looked through the window at the Eevee in the passenger side. Its fur stood on end and its eyes were wide with fear. If she could have read its mind, she would have known that it was contemplating the afterlife and whether or not pokemon went to heaven.

"Your wife looks quite a bit like an Eevee," Jenny said flatly.

"What?" the Professor looked beside him, "Oh, no. That's Bellatrix. My wife, Jane Willow, is already at the hospital."

"Oh, so you're the new professor from Kanto," Jenny said, smiling. Welcome to Palurin. We'd heard your wife was pregnant. Why don't you put Bellatrix in his Pokeball and come with me? I'll have someone pick up your car and take it to the hospital."

"Thank you," said the Professor, feeling relieved. He put a very thankful Bellatrix back in his Pokeball and got on the back of Jenny's scooter.

"What hospital?" Jenny asked Professor Willow.

"The one in Vanim City," he replied.

"The ride to the hospital was quicker, and safer after that. When they got there, Professor Willow practically jumped from the scooter to the door. He rushed to his wife's room, or at least, he meant to. He actually ended up in surgery and had to turn completely around. When he finally got where he needed to be, he was met by a plump, pleasant looking, dark skinned nurse.

"You must be the father," she said plainly.

"Yes," Professor Willow replied, still gasping for breath.

"She's beautiful," she told him smiling. The Professor hid his face in his hands.

"I missed it!" he cried in exasperation.

"Hey, at least you're here," said the nurse, "some fathers don't even show up! Of course, those are usually the ones who don't have rings on their fingers either."

"She probably hates me now."

"Aw, come on now," said the nurse, consoling him, "she loves you. I know. She wouldn't stop talking about you. I probably know more about you than I ever wanted to know. This little thing… okay, it's a big thing, but it's not going to stop her from loving you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now you go and see your baby girl."

"Thanks," with newfound energy, the Professor began to step into the delivery room.

"Oh," said the nurse, "I almost forgot," she grabbed a clipboard and a pen off a table.

"Name please," she said.

"Professor Michael Willow," the Professor replied.

"I meant the baby's."

"Oh, of course," Professor Willow took out his pad of paper.

"Willow Winshire," he proclaimed. The nurse looked at him quizzically, but wrote it down. Professor Willow began to go into the room again.

"Oh, she's not in there Professor," said the nurse, "they moved her to Maternity."

"What?" said the Professor in obvious shock, "Did something go wrong?"

The nurse laughed. "No sir," she said, "I'll show you, but I think you'll want to say that baby first."

--Poke--Poke--Poke--

The nursery was filled with babies, but the Professor knew Willow instantly. She had her mothers dark hair, full lips, tiny nose, and thin eyebrows, but the eyes. The eyes were all his. He picked up the baby and held her.

"My Willow," he said softly, "my precious darling Willow."

Then he began to sing.

Baby girl, baby girl

Don't you know you're my world?

Keep you safe, keep you warm

Keep you from any harm

You're my joy, you're my love

Angel sent from above

And when I have to let you go

I want you to know

You're my world.

As he finished the song, a nurse came up and put a sign with the baby's name on the crib.

WILLOW W. WILLOW

"Oh my gosh," he said suddenly, "What have I done? … My daughter's a URL!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, couldn't bear to end on a sentimental note. You like so far? Pleeeeese review! 


	2. Nicknamers Club

A/N: Finally, the first episode begins! Thank you to all who reviewed me!

**secret admirer:** Yeah, it happens. Sorry 'bout that.

**god'schild777:** Thanks for the review, and thanks for the verse. I think you'll find I put it to good use.

**pidgebot: **You thought "Willow Willow" was funny? (_evil laughter)_

**ohiowriter: **I'll do my best. This one may be a little less funny. The real fun will begin when Willow gets her... you'll see.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Emperor Pspenguin the psychotic penguin owns everything and will someday take over world with his army of Pspanda. 

PS: I got the "Clefairy" idea from **pidgebot**. Check her story if you want to know!

* * *

**Episode 1  
**

* * *

Willow stepped out of the line and looked around the lunchroom. She had grown to be tall and slender, her hair was brown like her mothers and straight like her fathers. She currently had it put up in a ponytail that stopped about the middle of her shoulders. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a green Aerodactyl and Mitch t-shirt with a Chimchar on it. She also wore a black sting on which hung a fair sized washer. This she kept tucked inside her shirt. She appeared confused as she stared at a table where sat three guys and two girls. They wore mostly black with a bit of leather thrown in here or there. The tallest of the guys was tuning an electric guitar and one of the girls was writing something down. Probably lyrics. 

"Hey, Dot Com!"

Willow turned to see her friends Candy and Andrew waving her to another table. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Tell me you didn't ask for seconds," Candy said as Willow sat down. She had china blue eyes and long red hair that she nearly always wore in braids. She wore a black t-shirt featuring the group Poison Sting, and a pair of Marowak Skull earrings, the only credits to the adorable girl's true nature.

Willow looked down at her tray and groaned when she noticed, with dismay, that along with her Watmel berries and chocolate pudding, the lunch lady had, once again, given her a second helping of meat. Today's special was fried Whoknowswhat? smothered with Whatsitmadeof? gravy. At least, that's what Willow and her friends called it.

"Sometimes I wish The Munchlax didn't like me so much," Willow complained. The Munchlax was Franny, their very excitable cafeteria lady.

"Is that moving?" asked Andrew. He was a tall blonde with steel-grey eyes. He wore a red t-shirt that said, "Go Long Farfetch'd High," and naturally featured a Farfectch'd, their school mascot.

"Eww!" squealed Candy, jumping up on her chair. Realizing Andrew was only kidding she began to smack him in the back of the head.

"Oww!"

"That was gross Ritalin," she screeched, still hitting the poor blonde, "Whose bright idea was it to induct you anyway?!"

"Yours," said Willow, "and speaking of which, why are The Loudreds sitting at the Nicknamer's table?"

"Basher wanted to switch," explained Andrew as he fended Candy off with a chair.

The Loudreds were a band made up of the kids at the table Willow had been watching earlier. There was Vance, the guitarist, whom Willow and friends called "Strings", Kyle, the drummer, a.k.a "Basher", Emily on keyboard or "Chords", Nina, the vocalist and lyricist or "Lyrics", and finally there was Ryan on sound, a.k.a "Stereo". They were one of the few "cliques" at their school that excepted Willow and her friends.

"Okay, whatever," said Willow, "this is the new official Nicknamer's table until otherwise stated. Let's begin the meeting. Hershey, take the minutes."

Candy continued to beat up Andrew.

"HERSHEY!"

"Huh?" Candy said pausing mid swing.

"Focus!"

Candy let go of Andrew, who dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Then she took out a notebook and wrote the date down on the first blank page.

"I now call to order this meeting of The Nicknamers club," said Willow.

The Nicknamers Club was something Candy and Willow had started in middle school when all of their friends had left them to go on Pokemon journeys. After that they found they had three things in common, faith in Jesus Christ, a love for Pokemon, and unfortunate names. Candy's full name was Candy Snickers Barr. She and Willow decided to give each other nicknames in an effort to have the "first laugh". Willow nicknamed Candy "Hershey" and Candy nicknamed Willow "Dot Com". They found nicknaming things to be so much fun that they decided to form a club whose sole purpose was nicknaming things. Thus the Nicknamers club was born. Its only members had been Candy and Willow until high school where they met Andrew who had attended a different middle school. His full name was Andrew David Derikson. Upon discovering this, and realizing this made his initials A.D.D, Candy insisted he be inducted into the club. Once inducted, they nicknamed him Ritalin.

Willow and Andrew found they had one more thing in common. Candy wanted to be a Pokemon Pharmacist. This meant she had to finish high school and go through Pharmacy school and so was unable to go on a Pokemon journey. Willow and Andrew on the other hand, hadn't gone on their journey because, quite frankly, their parents wouldn't let them. Both Andrew's Mom and Willow's Dad felt the two were not "mature" enough to go out on their own. Willow was beginning to get desperate, even going so far as to tell her father she'd let _him_ pick her starter.

"Let Mr. I have to carry note cards to remember the names of all my Pokemon pick your starter?" Candy had said, "You are desperate!"

"All right," said Willow, "any upcoming church events to be aware of?"

"For once, no," said Andrew.

"Not at mine," said Candy.

"None for me either," said Willow, "Other events?"

"Rabid Lopunny concert next month!" exclaimed Andrew.

"As if you haven't been reminding us for the past week and a half," said Candy, smacking him in the back of the head again, "Nothing on my end."

"Well, my parents and I are celebrating my birthday this Friday," said Willow, "Mom says you guys can come over for cake and ice cream."

"Sweet!" said Candy.

"Ritalin, read the devotion please," said Willow.

Andrew opened his Bible and read.

"I can do all things through Christ which strengtheneth me. Philippians 4:13"

Pondering this verse, they prayed and ended the meeting.

Andrew ended up eating most of Willows fried Whoknowswhat?.

--Poké--Poké--Poké--

"Happy Birthday!" said Candy as Willow opened her gift.

"Ooh! It's so cuute!" she squealed holding up a Spinda Poke Doll.

Andrew snickered.

"What's so funny?" demanded Candy.

"You two are so girly!" he exclaimed.

"Says Clefairy boy," Candy retorted.

Andrews face turned bright red. This was his deepest secret. He loved Clefairy more than anything in the world. After the teasing he'd gotten about it in Elementary school, he vowed never to tell another soul. Unfortunately, when he and Willow had gone on a camping trip with Candy's parents, they overheard him talking in his sleep and, after some friendly questioning (Candy threatened to beat him to a pulp if he didn't tell.) he revealed the secret. The girls promised not to tell a soul, but still teased him about it on occasion.

Willow set the Spinda Poke Doll on the table where the rest of her presents lay. Andrew had given her an album by "Fallen, but not Forgotten", and a hat featuring the same group, her mother had given her a travel bag and a black t-shirt, each with a Poke Ball on the front, (Willow thought this a rather cruel joke, all things considered.) and her grandparents had given her a card along with 5000 PokéYen. Usually her father gave her tickets to a Pokemon Contest (He seemed to think this made up for her not getting to be a trainer.) however, this year he had given her a mechanical pencil and a small notepad instead. Like the travel bag and t-shirt, the notepad had a Poke Ball on the front. This slightly irritated Willow, but she didn't show it.

"Well, I guess that's it," Willow said, seeing no more presents.

"Not quite," said her father, clearing his throat. He went to the closet and took out a pink box with green stripes. It was marked "From Mom and Dad".

"Your father and I have been discussing your desire to be a Pokemon trainer," said Willow's mom with a smile, "Your recent arguments have been very convincing, and your father and I have agreed that you should go."

"Oh Mommy!" Willow exclaimed, eyes shining.

"However," said her father, "there are a few conditions." He set the box down in front of Willow.

Willow grinned eagerly. She knew what it was, what it had to be. She lifted the lid and looked inside. She was right! It was a shiny new…

Willow's eyes widened when the realization hit her. It wasn't a Poke _Ball_, it was a Poke…

She fell backwards out of her chair. Andrew stepped forward and looked inside the box.

"What… is _that_?"

* * *

A/N: 

Phyllis: It's a...

Pspenguin: (_smacks Phyllis_) You fool! Do not tell them!

Phyllis: (_groveling_) Sorry Master Pspenguin!

Pspenguin: You'd better be! (_points to readers_) Review this chapter, or feel my wrath!

PS: BTW, I am having trouble coming up with a name for this episode. I suppose it's a bit early, but if you could offer some suggestions...


	3. Pokémon Over Easy!

A/N: Prepare for a very short chapter. It's not really that funny, but it has to exist for the story to continue, so here we go.

**ohiowriter:** Thanks. You're a real encouragement.

**God'schild777: ** Though I speak with the tongues of men and of angels, and have not charity, I am become [as sounding brass, or a tinkling cymbal. (1st Corinthians 13:1)

**pidgebot:** Yes, immense evilness is my best quality. Mwah ha ha ha!

**Silver:** Thank you much!

**CuddleyEeveeM:** Bellatrix is too old. Plus, although I didn't find a way to mention it in the story, he has evolved into an Umbreon. But you'll see, you'll see! jumps around in a very hyper manner

* * *

Disclaimer: You guys really don't think I own Pokémon, do you?

* * *

It was, in fact, an egg; mostly gold with a brown spot at each end and a brown stripe circling its diameter.

"An egg," Willow said numbly as she stared up at the ceiling, "they gave me an egg…"

Candy began to laugh.

"Oh yeah," she said, slapping the Professor on the back, "Good one Professor W. You really had us there."

"I beg your pardon?" the Professor replied, staring at Candy awkwardly.

"I mean, it's a joke, right?" said Candy, "You open the egg and there's something else inside."

"Um, no," replied the Professor, suddenly moving in front of the egg as if to protect it from the red-head. He looked at her as if she had just said there was a psychotic penguin planning to take over the world with an army of psychotic pandas, "this is the condition."

"What do you mean?" asked Willow, finally standing up.

"Within that egg is your starter Pokémon," the professor explained, "you are to take care of that egg until it hatches. Then and only than will I give you your Pokédex. If you cannot take care of an egg, you cannot take care of a Pokémon. Is it a deal?"

Willow looked disdainfully at the egg.

"All right," she said finally. She went over to the egg and stared at it.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise," replied her father, winking.

"It's not a Magikarp, is it?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," her father repeated, firmly.

Willow stared at her father as if _he_ were a psychotic penguin.

"Well, I guess you're mine now," she said, referring to the egg, "whatever you are."

And so the party ended. Everyone went home and Willow spent the rest of the evening trying to convince her Dad to tell her what was in the egg. She went to bed that night, still with no answers regarding her Pokémon's origin.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, not that good, but it was necessary, you'll see. Review please!

Or if he shall ask an egg, will he offer him a scorpion? (Luke 11:12)


	4. Introducing, The APoVS!

**CuddleyEeveeM:** Thanks. I really appreciated the encouraging words.

**God'sChild777:** Hee hee, me is very evil, yes?

A/N: Ah, editing chapters. What an invigorating exercise. Out with the old, in with the new! Anyway, here's why I edited. First of all, I had to scrap an idea presented in this chapter for lack of an idea of how to bring the idea to fruition. The other reason involves constructive criticsm from CuddleyEeveeM (Thank you so much!) Apparently I am not clear enough with the whole APoVS thing, so I will explain it, at the risk of making an Authors note that is longer than my chapter (lol). APoVS basically reverts back to a little section of text I've put on my profile. This section of text basically says that we, as fiction writers, get our information from interviews of the story characters and from adventures we ourselves have. (To read this, check the last section of text on my profile.) The first section is where I am interviewing Andrew, the second is telling the story from his first person. It goes thusly back and forth, every other section being the other POV. If this still leaves you confused, I have put a sort of guide in the story. **IIIII** means the section is told from the interviewers (that's me) POV while **fjfjfj** means we have switched to the interviewee's first person.

Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Now for a break from the norm. Introducing the Alternate Point of View Section! The part of the story where I record my interviews and tell the story from someone else's PoV! 

APoVS Andrew

What will hatch from this?

It will take some time!

* * *

**IIIII**

We settled down in Andrew's living room. It was fairly plain with white walls and beige furniture. I caught a glimpse of a photo of a very young Andrew standing next to what looked like a life sized Clefairy (like Mickey Mouse from Disney World) before the blonde slammed the picture, face down.

I sat down in one of the beige armchairs which, I must say, was unbelievably comfortable, and took out my notebook.

"So," I said, pulling a pencil from my pocket, "Willow got an egg for her birthday. What happened after that?"

"Well," said Andrew, reclining on the beige couch, like a psychiatrist's patient, "I didn't actually see her again until Monday."

"What happened Monday?" I asked.

"Well," said Andrew, "it was first period and the moment I saw her walk in the door, I knew it was going to be a lo-oong day. She was holding her schoolbooks under her left arm, and her right hand held tight to the handle of a wicker basket.

"What was in the basket?" I asked.

"The egg of course," Andrew replied, "on a pink blanket of all things. A pink blanket printed with _Skitty's_. I mean really! Before, Willow was ticked about having to raise her starter from an egg at all, but now? _Pink Skitty blankets!_ Willow doesn't even _like _Pink so, as you can imagine, I was a little surprised."

"Which class was this?"

"English Class, the only class I have with Willow that Candy isn't in too." His eyes got a bit misty. "Yeah," he sighed, "Just me and Willow. Just me and those dark brown eyes, that soft brown hair, those full pink lips… Um, you're not writing that down, are you?"

"Yup," I replied. Andrew blushed.

"So, what did you do?" I asked.

"I asked her why she was carrying the egg in a basket."

--Poke--Poke--Poke--

**fjfjfj**

"I don't know. It just seemed like a good idea."

"The blanket's pink."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because my starter Pokémon deserves to have cute things when she hatches."

I thought I was going to be sick.

"What if it's a boy?" I asked.

Willow's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!" she said, "You're right! If it's a boy, and it hatches in a pink blanket, it'll be scarred for life, or worse!"

Now I _knew_ I was going to be sick.

"Honestly Dot Com, I don't think it's going to care."

"You have to help me," Willow said, giving me her best Vulpix pout, (My mother's can goad me into doing almost anything) "Pleeeeaaaase."

I sighed and gave it a thought.

"Well," I said finally, "you could use a gold and brown blanket. Since the egg is also gold and brown it will make for a familiar surrounding."

--Poke--Poke--Poke--

**IIIII**

I stopped writing.

"Wait," I said, "_you_ suggested _that_?"

"My mom had subscribed to "_Breeder's Digest_" a few months before," the blonde explained sheepishly, "There's not really much to do around here."

"Uh huh…" I wrote that down, "so, what did she think of the idea?"

"She liked it."

--Poke--Poke--Poke--

**fjfjfj**

"I knew you'd think of something brilliant!" Willow exclaimed, beaming. She reached over and hugged me. It felt a little awkward, but I'll admit, at that moment I would have sewn one hundred of those blankets for her, all by myself.

"I've got to go talk to "the Blissey" after class," said Willow. "The Blissey" is our school's music teacher (our home-ec teacher can't even sew buttons). We call her Blissey because, no matter how terrible you feel going in to that class, you always coming out feeling great.

--Poke--Poke--Poke--

**IIIII**

"After class that's exactly where Willow went. I didn't see her again until fourth period."

"What class is that?"

"Pokéology."

--Poke--Poke--Poke--

**fjfjfj**

I stared dumbly at the Magikarp lying on the dissecting table before me. Its dead eyes seemed to stare right back. Its mouth gaped open and its whiskers lay limp on the table. It smelled of fish, the worst, most nauseating fish smell this world has ever been unlucky enough to encounter. My stomach churned.

"This is infuriating," Candy muttered, glancing at the dead fish, "Forcing us to study this poor thing. Well," she continued loudly, "I don't need to do an autopsy to find out how this Magikarp so inhumanely died! Do you know how it died?!"

I didn't want to know.

"First," Candy said, not waiting for a response," they remove them from their homes and leave them lying on the deck of a ship, _still alive!_ No remorse for the poor things as they flop around on deck!"

The thought of the Pokémon lying on the table before me "flopping around" made me queasy.

"When they arrive at the lab, they pull out all the blood and replace it with embalming fluid!"

My stomach began to complain.

"Nice of you to join us," said Ms. Cleaver (We call her "Mawile", but never to her face) as Willow entered the room. She handed Cleaver a note and walked to our lab table.

"What are you doing?" hissed Candy, staring wide eyed at the basket. Willow just smiled, knowing better than to try and explain it to Candy.

""Blissey" said she'd be happy to make a blanket for me," Willow said happily, "she has a free period and is in the home-ec room working on it now!"

"Class begins now," Cleaver announced in an attempt to quiet us down.

"_Pink_?" Candy hissed in my ear, "what is she _doing_!"

I shook my head, not seeing how it was a problem.

"Miss Barr, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No ma'am."

"Very well then, if you all will take out a scalpel, you are going to dissect this Magikarp and find out if it is male, or female."

I shuddered and took out a scalpel.

"If it is a female, you will find a large purple sac. That's where the female keeps her eggs, or so science believes since Pokémon have never _actually_ been observed giving birth. Now look at the diagram and begin cutting."

I squirmed as I began to cut. My stomach protested as I peeled back the sticky flesh, a wave of stench hit me and I gagged. It smelled even worse inside.

I dared to look.

It was female. My eyes began to swim as I stared at the ugly, bloated, purple blob inside the Magikarp. I clutched the lab table for support and groaned.

"Are you all right Mr. Derikson?"

"Yes Ms. Cleaver," I moaned in response.

"Hey look! It's moving!" Willow exclaimed suddenly.

I vomited.

* * *

A/N: Well, how'd I do? 

For all tables are full of vomit and filthiness so that there is no place clean. (Isaiah 28:8)


	5. Sleepless in Palurin

A/N: Yeah, sorry about that guys. I decided I needed a break and, well, guess I hadn't realized just how long a break I'd taken. Thanks to electricmouse4ever for reminding me. Anyway, I'm back, and with the next chapter!

CuddleyEeveeM: Thanks for pointing out the confusion. I have edited the chapter a bit and thrown in an explanation. Hope it helps.

Haranrei1413: Thanks (bows). And you're not slow. Anyone who's figured it out has either cheated somehow, or somehow read in between the lines something I did not mean to be read.

Flopsy95: God bless you my friend, one thousand times over.

Electricmouse4ever: Always great to have a fan. Sorry it took so long to update.

Ohiowriter: Glad I could make you laugh. Hope this chapter is at least as good.

Pidgebot: Squee! Plushies and Candy!!! (grabs plushies in a death grip and runs around on a sugar high)

So, thank you everyone for your continual support.

* * *

And now for the oh so famous DISCLAIMER!!!

Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon. I do own the lyrics to the ringtones and 'Baby Dear'.

* * *

"Nuzleaf, Nincada, Ninjask…"Scritch scritch scritch 

"Nosepass, Numel…"

Scritcha scritcha scritcha 

"O. Oddish, Onix, Omanyte…"

Scritcha scritch 

"AUGH!" Willow screamed, sitting up in bed, "Could ya cut it out for an hour or so?"

Three days after the egg had started moving, it had started making noises. It had been about a week since then and the novelty of it had worn off, replaced by the exhaustion of sleepless nights. Willow had thought that perhaps by first listing Pokémon alphabetically by first letter and then by evolution family, she might possibly bore herself to sleep. She had now gone through over half the alphabet, still with no results.

Willow looked at her clock and noticed, with dismay, that it was 2:43 am. She groaned and stuffed her head in her pillow.

Scritcha scritch scritch 

"Shaddup Ya Sorry Excuse For An Omelet!" she shouted.

"Someday ya gonna wish ya'd neva given me this numbah!"

"Grr, stupid phone," Willow growled.

"Gonna call ya in the middle of 'da Ni-YITE!"

"Where are you?" she wondered in frustration.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm wondaful!"

"There!" She exclaimed, extracting the phone from a dirty pair of jeans.

"Just hate me 'cause I'm ri-"

"Do You Know What Time It Is?!" she yelled into the phone.

"Time for me to call my best friend at near 3:00 in the morning?" Candy snickered.

"I'm having a hard enough time sleeping with this hard boiled freak scratching the heck out of its shell!"

"Hope it's worth the energy."

"So-oo…"

"So what?"

"What did you call me for?" Willow asked in exasperation.

"Oh yeah," said Candy with a chuckle, "I just wanted to know if you had the answer to number five on the Pokéology homework."

Willow sighed resignedly and reached for her bookbag.

"Y'know," she said to her friend, "if you'd actually pay attention in class instead of constantly arguing about Pokémon rights with "The Mawile", you might actually learn something."

"Well someone's gotta stand up for 'em," Candy retorted.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Operculum," she said.

"What?!"

"The answer to number five is Operculum."

"Oh. Thanks," Candy said, a little sheepishly, "Hey, what if you sang that song Chords and Lyrics wrote for you? Maybe that would shut the egg up for a while."

"Worth a shot I guess," Willow replied.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

Willow shut the phone, reached back into her bag, and pulled out a page of sheet music. --"Baby Dear" A Lullaby by Nina and Emily- was written at the top. She switched on the light and sat at her electric piano. She tended to be good with music in general and it only took her once through to get the hang of it. She brought the basket holding the egg closer to her and began to play, this time adding the lyrics to the melody.

Go to sleep  
My baby dear  
I'll be right here  
So don't you fear  
You'll be safe  
Here in my arms

We might be  
A funny pair  
But there's so much  
We'll find to share  
I love you  
My baby dear

I'll be here  
I won't go away  
You can count on me  
And sleep without any fear

We're not just a team  
We're much more than that  
And I love you so  
My baby dear

By the time she had finished, the egg had finally stopped making noise. She sat there a few moments until she was certain it was going to stay that way, then switched the light off and lay back down to sleep.

"Baby you don't know me!"

"No-oo," Willow moaned into her pillow.

"But Baby I know you-ooh!"

She picked up the phone, but didn't recognize the number.

"I've been watchi-"

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Hey."

"Ritalin?!" Willow exclaimed, now fully awake, "How the heck did you get this number?"

"Your parents gave it to me."

Willows jaw dropped. Her parents had forbidden her to give out her cell number to any boy, including Andrew. She wasn't even allowed to call guys!"

"They figured that since, in a few days, I won't be able to reach you from your home phone, I could have your cell phone number," he explained.

"Oh."

"I was going to surprise you by calling you a couple days after you set out but," his voice became suddenly shy, "I wanted to talk to you and… I didn't want to um… wake your parents so…"

"Ritalin, what the heck is so important that you would need to call me at 3:15!" Willow exclaimed.

"Well, um, I uh," Andrew stammered, "You see, before you, uh, left, and before I, well, chickened out, I guess, I… I just wanted you to know… to know that… that I…"

"C'mon! Spit it out would ya! I'd like to get some sleep tonight!"

"I, uh… I really liked your essay," Andrew said, giggling nervously, " Y-yeah, that's it. I l-liked the essay. Y-your description of, Poe's, 'The Pit and the Pendulum' was, er, fantastic. Yeah, that's it!"

"Thanks weirdo," Willow returned, "my essay was on 'The Raven'."

"Oh… right. I knew that."

"Anything else?"

"We-ell," Andrew replied shyly, "just, if you happen to, you know, catch an extra… um, Clefairy…"

"I'll send it to you," Willow said, half amused, "along with my firstborn child."

"Thanks."

"Your Welcome."

"Well, uh… see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya."

Willow hung up the phone and lay back down.

Scritch scritch scritch

"AAAUUGH!!!" she screamed, "DIIIEEEE!!!!"

Scritch Scritch CRACK!

Willow gasped and turned on the light. A long, thin, beautiful crack had formed across the top end of the egg. From that crack grew more cracks. The cracks then began to turn into tiny holes. Those holes grew larger until finally Willow could see a beautiful pair of sapphire colored eyes staring straight into her own. For a moment they flashed brilliantly, then sparkled softly. Willow felt a brief moment of light-headedness, but attributed it to excitement as she continued to watch. The hole in the top of the egg continued to grow larger until the Pokémon was finally able to poke it's head out of the top and…

Willows excitement suddenly turned to unpleasant shock.

"DAD!" she yelled, "What is THIS?!"

Thus I was; in the day the drought consumed me, and the frost by night; and my sleep departed from mine eyes. (Genesis 31:40)

* * *

A/N: Yeah, ain't I a meanie one? Don't update for months and still won't tell you what Pokemon it is.

BTW: I wrote 'Baby Dear' to the tune from the Fields of Fum in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles.

Thanks again for all the support!


End file.
